The embodiments described herein relate to fluid loss control enhancement additives, and methods and systems relating thereto.
While drilling a wellbore penetrating a subterranean formation, the drilling fluid being circulated through the wellbore may be lost into the surrounding formation. Fluids are typically lost into the formation through fractures induced by excessive mud pressures, pre-existing open fractures, or large openings with structural strength in the formation. In addition to underground blowouts, cross flow, and loss of hydrostatic pressure, lost circulation can lead to a drill pipe becoming lodged in the wellbore. In some instances, drilling may be terminated to allow for a remedial operation to be performed.
In some drilling operations when lost circulation is observed, the wellbore may be treated with lost circulation materials (“LCM”) for plugging the portion of formation through which the fluids are being lost. A variety of LCMs have been used or proposed for arresting lost circulation of drilling fluids. Examples of such materials may include fibrous materials, flaky materials, granular materials, and settable slurries. However, in some instances, the lost circulation may be so severe that traditional lost circulation materials are not effective at arresting lost circulation. Therefore, there continues to be a need for compositions and methods for treating a wellbore exhibiting lost circulation.